Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure
Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure is a 2000 direct-to-video animated film which was released on February 27, 2001 by The Walt Disney Company as a sequel to the 1955 feature film Lady and the Tramp. The story centers around Lady and Tramp's puppy, Scamp, and his desire to become a "wild dog". The film was produced at Walt Disney Animation Australia which has now closed.Disney cans Australian animation operation ABC News Online, Wednesday July 27, 2005 Disney re-released the film in the United States on DVD after the DVD re-release of the first film on June 20, 2006.Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - Special Edition DVD Press Release The Special Edition DVD went back to the Disney Vault on January 31, 2007. Plot In 1911, Lady and the Tramp have pups of their own, but they have one who is a disaster. After causing a mess while chasing after a ball in the house, Scamp is placed outside and chained to a dog house. His parents, Lady and Tramp, are distraught that their son can't settle down and live in a home. Tramp goes to talk to his son and finds Scamp howling at the moon. The two have a conversation but Scamp stays firm about his desire to be a "wild dog." and Tramp leaves annoyed. While chained up outside, Scamp sees a pack of stray dogs harassing a dog catcher and becomes intrigued. Scamp manages to break free from the chain and runs off to find the pack. He finds a young member of the pack, Angel, and the two go to the junkyard where the pack, calling themselves the Junkyard Dogs. Scamp attempts to join the Junkyard Dogs right away, but the leader, Buster, gives Scamp a "test" to prove his courage. The test involves stealing a tin can from a large, savage dog named Reggie. Scamp nearly manages to but is instead chased by Reggie. He and Angel manage to evade Reggie and see him caught by the dog catcher. Buster appears to be impressed. The Junkyard Dogs head to a park where Sparky, one of the Junkyard Dogs, tells a colourful, albeit unlikely -highly exaggerated, story about Tramp and how he disappeared: apparently he jumped off a log to avoid dog catchers, a stray dog that the Junkyard Dogs once looked up to. Buster snaps that he didn't die heroically, he ran off with Lady to become a house pet. Scamp can't believe that his father used to be a Junkyard Dog. After Scamp falls into a river with Angel, the two dogs realize that their friendship has blossomed into love. After a romantic stroll they wind up on the street where Scamp lives where they encounter Scamp's family searching for him. When Scamp avoids them, Angel is annoyed that he would choose living on the streets over a loving family, as she herself had once been a pet. At an Independence Day picnic, Busters clues in that Scamp is Tramp's son, so he tells Scamp to steal a chicken from Scamp's family's picnic. Scamp, determined to prove that he is a Junkyard Dog, steals the chicken but is chased by Tramp. Tramp confronts his son in an alley and asks him to come home, but Scamp chooses to stay with Buster. Buster is pleased to see Tramp upset. Buster officially declares Scamp a Junkyard Dog by removing Scamp's collar. Buster - still wishing revenge on Tramp - sets up a trap so that Scamp, lacking a collar, is caught by the dog catcher. Alone and afraid in the back of the dog catcher's van, Scamp realizes that he misses his family. Angel sees him in the back of the van and goes to tell his family. Meanwhile, Scamp is placed in a cage with Reggie. Tramp, arriving just in time, manages to fight off Reggie and rescue his son. In the junkyard, Buster sees Scamp returned. He got trap by piles of junk dropping onto him. His members refuse to help him to get out. The entire family, Angel now included, journey home, but not before getting their comeuppance on Buster. Production Joanna Romersa, an animation timing director for this film, was a Disney Trainee for the production of the original Lady and the Tramp, invited by Jeannine and Darrell to work on this film.Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure: DVD, Backstage Disney , 'Joanna Romersa worked on both films' Characters Many of the original characters make a return, including Tony and Joe from Tony's. * Scamp, or "whirlwind" by the way Tramp calls him, voiced by Scott Wolf (speaking voice) and Roger Bart (singing voice), is the young protagonist of the film and bears a strong resemblance to his father, Tramp. He starts out as a stubborn, selfish, pig-headed puppy but returns changed and well behaved. He is half American Cocker Spaniel from Lady's side of the family. Tramp has a unique nickname for him : "whirlwind". He is the only puppy in the family known to be a mutt. * Angel, voiced by Alyssa Milano (speaking voice) and Susan Egan (singing voice), is a Junkyard Dog who was once a pet. At the end of the film, she is adopted by Jim Dear and Darling. * Lady, voiced by Jodi Benson, is the mother of Scamp, Annette, Danielles, and Colette and Tramp's mate. Due to her now being a mother of four, most of her naivety from the first film has been replaced with a sense of responsibility. * Tramp, voiced by Jeff Bennett, is the father of Scamp, Annette, Danielles, and Colette. He has become accustomed to house life during his time as a pet and is portrayed as a firm, yet still concerned father. Nevertheless, he still has a few 'street smarts' to fall back on. * Annette, Danielle and Colette, voiced by Kath Soucie and Debi Derryberry respectively, are Scamp's three sisters and greatly resemble Lady, their mother. However, their actual names are not mentioned in the film except in the middle of the ending credits. * Jim Dear and Darling, voiced by Nick Jameson and Barbara Goodson respectively, are the owners of Lady, Tramp, Scamp and his sisters. * Junior, voiced by Andrew McDonough, is Jim Dear and Darling's son and the owner of Lady, Tramp, Scamp and his sisters. * Aunt Sarah, voiced by Tress MacNeille, is the aunt of Junior and the owner of Si and Am. * Si and Am, voiced by Mary Kay Bergman and Tress MacNeille respectively, are Siamese cats. They have a much more minor appearance in this film that the first. * Jock and Trusty, voiced by Jeff Bennett, are neighbors of Lady and Tramp. When Scamp disappears, they join the search to find him. * The Dogcatcher, voiced by Jeff Bennett in a style reminiscent of Don Knotts's portrayal of Barney Fife on The Andy Griffith Show, chases after the Junkyard Dogs, determined to capture them. * Tony, voiced by Jim Cummings, is the waiter of Tony's. * Joe, voiced by Michael Gough, is Tony's assistant. Both him and Tony have only minor appearances in this film. * Junkyard Dogs ** Buster, voiced by Chazz Palminteri (speaking voice) and Jess Harnell (singing voice), is a rottweiler/doberman pinscher mix and the Leader of the Junkyard Dogs. He used to be the protegé of Tramp and was angered that he left to become a house pet with Lady. ** Ruby, voiced by Cathy Moriarty, is an Afghan Hound mix and greatly resembles Balto'''s Sylvie. ** '''Scratchy is a mongrel plagued by fleas. ** Sparky, voiced by Mickey Rooney, is a mongrel. He used to know Tramp, and tells a colourful but untrue tale of how Tramp came to leave the Junkyard Dogs. ** Francois, voiced by Bronson Pinchot, is a French Bulldog. ** Mooch, voiced by Bill Fagerbakke, is an Old English Sheepdog. He is fairly dim-witted but enthusiastic. Music The score was composed by Robert Folk. The songs were written by Melissa Manchester and Norman Gimbel. Songs *"Welcome Home" - performed by the chorus, Jeff Bennett, Jodi Benson, Kath Soucie, Jim Cummings, Michael Gough, and Debi Derryberry. This song is the opening song for the film. It sets up the theme for the entire film - independence. The sequence ends with a Broadway-style performance of various people out in a street singing and waving. *"World Without Fences" - performed by Roger Bart. It illustrates Scamp's desire to become a "wild dog" free from boundaries and responsibilities. Scamp is chained in the backyard. He runs around, pretending that he is not chained and is instead running through the countryside with the Junkyard Dogs. *"Junkyard Society Rag" - performed by Jess Harnell, Cathy Moriarty, Bill Fagerbakke, Bronson Pinchot, and Mickey Rooney. Buster sings about the junkyard in which the Junkyard Dogs make their home and about the life of the Junkyard Dogs, with the other Junkyard Dogs also offering their opinions. The sequence features the dogs traveling through the junkyard and interacting with their surroundings. *"I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way" - performed by Roger Bart and Susan Egan. The love song of the film, showing the blossoming romance between Scamp and Angel. It features the dogs walking through the same park that Lady and Tramp walked through in the first film. At the end a scene similar to the spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp occurs, but with Scamp and Angel wolfing down the pasta instead. *"Always There" - performed by Roger Bart, Susan Egan, Jeff Bennett and Jodi Benson. Scamp realizes the importance of family and how much he misses his home. Lady and Tramp's grief over Scamp's disappearance and Angel's want for a family is highlighted. *"Belle Notte (This is the Night)" - duet performed by Joy Enriquez and Carlos Ponce. An updated pop music arrangement of the song played during the credits. Original 1955 song by Sonny Burke and Peggy Lee; arrangement by Robbie Buchanan.Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure Review - Video Games and DVD Reviews - Movies, TV Series, Gaming References External links * * Review with additional pictures at Ultimate Disney.com Category:2001 films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Films about dogs Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:2001 animated films Category:2000 direct-to-video films Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Films without opening credits Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Sequels Category:Films rated G Category:Films with a single song Category:Music Score films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films